


Invisible

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Bucky reflects on Steve's change, and his own feelings for him.





	Invisible

**Invisible  
By CC  
January, 2018**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made, and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon. 

This is the first of two double drabbles about Steve and Bucky

* * *

I am invisible now that Steve has turned into this tall and handsome man, a hero who rescued me and claimed the Howling Commandos as his men. I used to be the one whom women followed, and now they barely look at me when Steve is around. That hurts, but not because Steve is the one getting attention, though I must admit that my vanity also has to do with it.

They all look at Steve now, but it is Peggy Carter whom Steve looks at, and I’ve become invisible to him.

I never realized how I felt for him back then, or maybe I did but that was an unlawful emotion, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. Men cannot love each other, share a bed while they are in danger, but it is a mere act of comfort and companionship. 

Men are not supposed to love each other, yet I love him.

“Bucky?”

His voice shakes me out of my musings. I look into his eyes and lose myself in them until I regain my self-control.

“What is it?”

“We are going out on another mission. 

“Let’s go then,” I say, and I follow him.


End file.
